Madama Styx
'Madama Styx '''is the name of the demoness who Jeanne has made a pact with in order to use her power in combat. Similar to her counterpart, Madama Butterfly, she takes the form of a woman with insect traits, though with a moth theme instead of a butterfly. Her concept art shows she has a dark red and purple dress, moth wings and a head piece that resembles a ring with a demonic symbol. She also has moth emblems on her hands and shoes. In the concept art she looks like a slender woman with a circle headpiece and hole on the middle of the headpiece with a moth symbol in it, the headpiece has a similar 'crown' at the base near the forehead just like Madama Butterfly although larger, her eyes are red and from her forehead to under her eyes is a black mask (or a tattoo), the other portion of her face is white. She seems to be wearing a skin tight deep red attire that has spiky shoulders and long sleeves, she sports reddish-pink heels (shown in Jeanne's Wicked Weaves) with a green moth emblem on it, her outfit, heels and sleeves are build with what seems to be a material that looks like a moth's scales. In the first game, only Madama Styx's limbs appear as Wicked Weaves that Jeanne uses in her battles. In ''Bayonetta 2, it is unknown if she is similar in size and strength to Madama Butterfly, although it is very likely that Jeanne can summon Madama Styx's fully. Book of Infernal Demons "Queen of the River Styx, the boundary between humanity and Hades, Madama Styx is said to be a moth living within the human world. These insects, born from the magical power that flows from a woman's body, are charged with luring the souls of sinners into Inferno. By trading their soul to Madama Styx, one is able to obtain great power and knowledgeable counsel." Role in Bayonetta In the first game, only Madama Styx's arms and legs are shown during Wicked Weave and are the main source of Jeanne's more powerful attacks. When fighting against Jeanne, Madama Styx's limbs are one of the only types of attack that Bayonetta can dodge to activate Witch Time. From the second battle against Jeanne onward, a quick-time event between the witches' demons also cause multiple hands to lash out at once in a clash. While playing as Jeanne, Madama Styx's limbs manifest in the same way as Bayonetta's Wicked Weaves. Her limbs can change color when equipping particular weapons and manifest in different ways from palm thrusts to sweeping kicks. She also forms Jeanne's shadow when it is cast and her wings are used to give the witch an extra boost in height when she jumps. Role in Bayonetta 2 Madama Styx returns in a similar manner to the first game, serving as the basis for Jeanne's Wicked Weave attacks. The witch uses the demon as the only source of her Wicked Weaves in comparison to her use of Angel Slayer previously. Madama Styx's previous attack movements and provided abilities return along with some new attacks such as uppercuts and flying kicks. It is unknown if any other powers will be shown. Gallery MadamaStyxShadow.png|Madama Styx's shadow in Bayonetta StyxHandGallery.png|Madama Styx Hands in the demons model gallery from Bayonetta StyxFootGallery.png|Madama Styx Legs in the demons model gallery from Bayonetta madamastyx.png Category:Demons Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Females